


Kanaya: Dream

by Shenaniganon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenaniganon/pseuds/Shenaniganon
Summary: A night of movies gets interesting for Karkat and Kanaya as they drift off to sleep, finding themselves back in the dream bubbles with Kanaya's dancestor Porrim, who Karkat seems suspiciously on edge around...





	1. Chapter 1

====> Kanaya: Dream

Dream? That’s an odd request. Odder still for you, since your dreams were always of an unusually “awake” quality, one that was wondrous and breathtaking in your youth but became more quaint as you grew older. Especially once your dreams became governed by a mystical bubble glubbed by unspeakable horror-terrors, populated with the ghosts of your former colleagues, alternate versions of you and your current group of comrades, old and new, and versions of your ancestors who’ve been kicking around this bubble dimension for billions of sweeps now. All of them dead, of course.

Then again, that last part’s never really bothered you. You’re dead too. Er…kind of. And actually multiple times over, given your dead dream self, dead alternate selves and some sort of dead you in a weird failed timeline that John continues to fail to explain. Of course, THIS you, the current you that exists now, died long before that, but fortunately you were lucky enough to…un-die, you guess? 

Man, your existence is weird. At least you got some cool rainbow drinker powers and fun glowy skin in the deal.

Anyway, enough of that. The point is dreaming is a rather unusual command for KANAYA MARYAM, which is to say, for you, of course. And even if it weren’t such an odd choice of command, you don’t see how you could do it because…um…because of something…right? Yeah, you were…doing something not that long ago…and…then you got a little…floaty? That’s a thing people say, right?

“…uhuhu………ey’re so cute like th……oh, he’s wak……orning, Ka……”

Mmm? That…that sounded like your voice, right? Did you think that? Wait…no, actually, it sounds a bit different than you usually do…a bit huskier, with a slightly more…sultry quality?

Suddenly, your floatyness begins to subside, and something is shifting near you. Yeah, that…that was some movement near you lap, you think, but…it wasn’t you, was it?

“…oh come now, don’t be that…look, you’ve woken her up…”

Wait. Okay, now that the floatyness has gone away, you’re starting to get your bearings again. Woken…yeah, you’re waking up all right. Your eyes open up, and the first thing you see is…

“Oh well, I suppose there was no avoiding it…did you sleep well, Kanaya?”

…the first thing you see is a troll woman with beautifully long hair, dressed in an elegant black-and-jade dress. As your sight becomes clearer, you can see more of the details of her body, including the pattern of tattoos the cross her skin and a number of piercings here and there, the gold ring that so perfectly hugs her bottom lip standing out most of all. That lip is currently curled into a smile, as you look straight at the face that is in so many ways strikingly similar to yours, given an extra sweep or two, of course…and if you ignored the major difference in her solid white, featureless eyes.

Well, yes, you suppose you’ve woken up now. Despite the fact that you are actually sleeping at this exact moment. It seems like you’ve made an unexpected trip to the dream bubbles…again.

“Mmmm…Porrim?” You rub your eyes as you start to grasp the rest of your surroundings, which at the moment consists of the large rock you are sitting up against. “Well, this is a bit of a surprise…as most of our meetings tend to be, sadly.”

“That’s true…of course, pleasant surprises like this are always welcome, dear.” Porrim’s smile widens as she offers you a hand. “Here…I imagine that rock is rather less comfortable than whatever you fell asleep against.”

Returning her smile, you grab her hand and lift yourself up…you’re a bit wobbly, but you get to your feet without too much trouble. This gives you a better opportunity to get your bearings…which happens fairly quickly, as you’re quite familiar with the brilliant light filling this world. Large rays of light, piercing through the vast, almost featureless sea…this is your planet, the Land of Rays and Frogs…your former planet, that is. A victim of Jack Noir, almost a sweep and a half ago, it nevertheless lives on in part in these dream bubbles…most likely accompanying an alternate Kanaya Maryam who met her end here. 

“How lovely to run into you here, Kanaya…this is your land, isn’t it?” Porrim is looking around, taking in the natural beauty of the planet with an amused look on her face. “I think it’s quite beautiful, dear…you undersold it quite a bit when you told me about it.” 

“Mmm…from an outsider’s view, I suppose it is…personally, it just reminds me of…things I’d rather forget, really.” You sigh, trying to focus your thoughts on topics that evoke less nostalgia than your current surroundings. You’re still a bit groggy, but you’re getting yourself together now…you’re Kanaya Maryam...er, THE Kanaya Maryam, the alpha Kanaya, who survived numerous ridiculous situations, beat the game of Sburb with your friends and entered into a new universe with them. The fact that you still to these dream bubbles every now and then, even from your new home, was an unusual but not entirely unwelcome surprise, as it has allowed you to keep in touch with your deceased friends, as well as Porrim, your ancestor…no, wait, she considers you her ancestor too, so they use…dancestor, you think? 

Yeah, she’s your dancestor from yet another alternate dimension/timeline. That’s the convoluted horseshit you all came up with to explain this absurd scenario, you’re sure of it now.

Okay, so that’s that. Still, while the long-term memory feels like it’s back, the short-term stuff still hasn’t quite…

“Ah, that’s a look I recognize well…the ‘No+w, ho+w exactly did I get here?’ look”. Porrim notices the confusion on your face, giggling softly. “Sadly, I’m afraid I can’t answer that one for you, dear…maybe your fellow dreamer over there could assist you instead?”

“My fellow…” Your eyebrow arches at her words, before you follow her hand, which is pointing over to the side of the little island you’re on. Over there, about as far away from you as physically possible, is another troll, this one a boy with a pair of short, nubby horns, sitting down against another rock, doing what you can only describe as the textbook definition of the word “sulk”. A specialty of Karkat Vantas, that pose is…

Ohhhhhhh.

Now you remember.

====> Kanaya: Remember

KARKAT: I KEEP TELLING YOU, YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE HERE.  
KARKAT: I DON’T NEED WHATEVER YOUR FUCKED-UP SENSE OF PITY THINKS THIS IS.  
KANAYA: And I Keep Telling You That This Isnt Pity  
KANAYA: In Either The Basic Or Romantic Sense Of The Term  
KARKAT: OH, I’M SURE. CERTAINLY, THE FACT THAT YOUR MATESPRIT IS “BUSY” TONIGHT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU’RE HERE THIS EVENING.  
KARKAT: IN THE SAME WAY, THE FACT THAT HER NEW SPIDERBITCH OF A KISMESIS, WHO I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE EVEN TALKING TO AGAIN, IS SIMILARLY “BUSY” HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU BEING HERE TONIGHT.  
KARKAT: JUST LIKE HOW THE FACT THAT PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ELSE YOU PREFER TO HANG OUT WITH ALSO HAPPENS TO BE “BUSY” TONIGHT, LEAVING YOU REDUCED TO SCRAPING THE BOTTOM OF THE BARREL, AN AREA THAT HAS BEEN TRADEMARKED AS “THE VANTAS ZONE” SINCE TIME IMMEMORIAL, HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU BEING HERE TONIGHT!  
KANAYA: Why Do You Keep Using Those Enclosure Talons Around Busy  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW EXACTLY GODDAMN WHY AND DON’T EVEN PRETEND OTHERWISE.   
KANAYA: Well  
KANAYA: All Right I Suppose I Wont Challenge You On That Part  
KANAYA: But Despite What Youre Insinuating I Didnt Come Here Because I Needed Someone To Spend Time With And No One Else Was Available  
KARKAT: BULLSHIT. THAT’S THE ONLY POSSIBLE REASONING.  
KARKAT: IT’S EITHER THAT OR THIS IS SOME SICK KIND OF PITY HANGOUT, WHICH I ASSURE YOU I AM IN NO FUCKING MOOD FOR.  
KANAYA: Karkat One Day You Just Might Have To Accept The Fact That Youre Not The Social Pariah You Think You Are  
KANAYA: And That There Are People Who Honestly Like To Spend Time With You  
KANAYA: You Asked Me Not That Long Ago If I Would Be Interested In Joining You To Watch A Few Movies With You  
KANAYA: And I Made Sure To Be Free Tonight To Take You Up On That Offer  
KARKAT: YOU CAN’T HONESTLY THINK I’M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT, DO YOU?  
KANAYA: Probably Not  
KANAYA: Why You Choose This Particular Hill Of Self Loathing To Die On Is Beyond Me  
KANAYA: But I Am Prepared To Keep Arguing This Point Until You Get Tired Of It And Put Some Movies On  
KANAYA: Knowing Full Well That As Much As You Love Being Obstinate You Love These Movies Of Yours Just A Little Bit More  
KARKAT: UGH.   
KARKAT: HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW IRRITATING IT IS WHEN YOU ACT LIKE YOU CAN READ ME LIKE THAT?   
KANAYA: Am I Wrong  
KARKAT: FUCK, NO.   
KARKAT: I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT ISN’T AN IDLE THREAT, AND IT’S ALREADY LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS.  
KARKAT: I’VE HAD THIS MOVIE OF JOHN’S READY FOR A WHILE NOW, HOPING AGAINST HOPE THAT YOU’D SEE THE LIGHT, SAVE YOURSELF SOME DIGNITY AND LEAVE ME TO WATCH THEM BY MYSELF, LIKE I DESERVE.  
KARKAT: BUT IF YOU INSIST ON BEING YOUR MADDENINGLY OVERBEARING SELF, I’D RATHER JUST GET IT STARTED SO WE CAN BE OVER WITH THIS THAT MUCH SOONER.   
KANAYA: See Now Isnt That Better Than  
KANAYA: Wait  
KANAYA: These Are Johns Movies  
KARKAT: YEAH.  
KARKAT: WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MOVIES A LITTLE WHILE BACK…YOU KNOW, ONE OF THOSE FEW DAYS HE MANAGED TO DRAG HIMSELF OUT OF THE PILE OF WRITHING LIMBS THAT IS HIS DAILY LIFE NOWADAYS.  
KARKAT: I TOLD HIM HOW MOST OF THE CLASSIC MOVIES I USED TO WATCH ON ALTERNIA GOT DESTROYED WITH THE UNIVERSE, AND WE ONLY HAD A COUPLE LEFT, ALL OF WHICH I’VE ALREADY WATCHED MORE TIMES THAN SHOULD BE LEGALLY POSSIBLE.  
KARKAT: BUT HE MADE A FEW SUGGESTIONS OF SOME MOVIES FROM HIS COLLECTION THAT HE THOUGHT I MIGHT ENJOY.  
KANAYA: Karkat Have You Watched Any Of These Movies Of Johns Yet  
KARKAT: NO. I’VE HAD THINGS TO DO.   
KARKAT: THE MAYOR NEEDED THINGS DONE, AND AS ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE ALIVE WHO DOESN’T SPEND ALL THEIR DAYS IN EGBERT’S BED DOWN AT FUCK PALACE NUMBER ONE, I’VE HAD TO STEP UP AND VOLUNTEER TO TAKE CARE OF MOST OF THEM.  
KARKAT: AS SUCH, MY MOVIE WATCHING TIME HAS BEEN CUT DRAMATICALLY COMPARED TO WHAT I’D ACTUALLY PREFER.  
KARKAT: SO I HAVEN’T SEEN ANY OF THEM YET.  
KANAYA: Karkat Johns Movies Are Terrible  
KARKAT: WELL, SURE, THEY *ARE* HUMAN MOVIES AFTER ALL.  
KARKAT: JUST AS A MATTER OF FACT THEY’RE EXPONENTIALLY INFERIOR TO THE MOVIES PRODUCED BY TROLLKIND, A CANON OF MASTERPIECES THAT STRETCHES BACK CENTURIES.  
KANAYA: No Thats Not What Im Talking About  
KANAYA: Theyre Not Just Bad In Comparison To Allegedly Better Troll Movies   
KANAYA: They Are Simply Awful As A Matter Of Objective Fact   
KARKAT: AGAIN, YOU APPARENTLY ASSUME THAT I HAVEN’T ALREADY TAKEN THAT INTO CONSIDERATION.  
KARKAT: THIS IS EGBERT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT. THE LEGENDS OF HIS BAD MOVIES HAVE ALREADY BEEN RELATED TO ME BY LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE HUMAN ALIVE, EXCEPT MAYBE FOR THE QUEIT OLDER ONE THAT LIVES WITH JANE.  
KANAYA: I Understand That But At The Same Time Im Not Just Recounting The Legend Of Johns Horrific Taste Again  
KANAYA: Im Talking From Personal Experience On The Matter   
KARKAT: OH.  
KARKAT: YOU MEAN YOU’VE BEEN SUBJECTED TO THESE FILMS ALREADY.  
KARKAT: PROBABLY AFTER…  
KANAYA: Yes Im Sure You Can Guess When I May Have Been Around Johns House To See These Films  
KANAYA: Usually Hell Try And Get Us To Watch Them The Morning After Our  
KANAYA: Uh  
KANAYA: Activities  
KARKAT: SHOULD I BE DOING THOSE “AIR-QUOTES” HERE TO EMULATE ENCLOSURE TALONS AROUND THE WORD “ACTIVITIES”?  
KANAYA: Yes I Believe Thats Appropriate  
KANAYA: Anyway Yes John Will Often Put A Movie Of His On The Next Morning  
KANAYA: Roxy And Rose Mostly Humor Him When He Does This Though On Occasion The Film Is Too Much Even For Their Sense Of Propriety   
KARKAT: THEY’RE THAT BAD THEN?  
KANAYA: I Would Describe Them As Ranging Between Laughably Bad And Horrifically Wretched  
KANAYA: And Im Sure Dave And Jade Would Say Im Being Generous In That Description  
KARKAT: HMMMM.  
KARKAT: WELL, HOWEVER ABHORRENT THESE MOVIES MAY IN FACT BE, THE SIMPLE FACT IS THAT I HAVE THEM AND THEY’RE NOT GOING TO GO ANYWHERE TODAY.  
KARKAT: SO WHY DON’T WE WATCH THEM AND SEE HOW HORRIBLE THEY REALLY ARE, AND IF NOTHING ELSE THEY’LL GIVE ME A CHANCE TO GIVE JOHN SOME WELL DESERVED RIPPING NEXT TIME I SEE HIM  
KANAYA: I  
KANAYA: Guess That Should Be Okay  
KANAYA: Maybe This One Wont Be So Awful

====> Kanaya: Skip ahead a bit

KANAYA: My God This Movie Is So Awful  
KANAYA: Why Did We Think This Was A Good Idea  
KARKAT: YOU’VE…*YAAWN*…YOU’VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR A WHILE NOW, BUT HONESTLY, I THINK IT COULD BE MUCH WORSE.  
KANAYA: I Dont Know How You Can See Value In This Dreck  
KARKAT: OH, DON’T GET ME WRONG, THIS MOVIE IS UTTER GARBAGE.  
KARKAT: BUT IT’S BORING MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE…IT’S NOT ACTIVELY AWFUL IN A WAY THAT YOU CAN’T TURN AWAY FROM, LIKE A TRAIN CRASH.  
KARKAT: SURE, THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE THE PLOT IS…*YAAAWN*…COMPLETELY NONSENSICAL AND NONE OF THE ACTORS GIVE A SHIT, BUT IT ISN’T THE FLAMING TRASH HEAP I’D EXPECT FROM…FROM ONE OF EGBERT’S MOVIES.  
KANAYA: I Suppose That If Were Grading On a Considerably Generous Curve It Could Certainly Be Much Worse  
KANAYA: But I Am Under No Illusions That This Movie Is Not In Fact Quite Terrible  
KANAYA: And I Dont See Any Way It Could Possibly Get Better Over The Next  
KANAYA: Oh No Theres Still An Hour Left  
KANAYA: Maybe We Should Consider Trying Something Else Now  
KANAYA: Like Anything  
KARKAT: THAT’S……MAYBE WE COULD………THINK ABOUT……  
KANAYA: Hmmm  
KANAYA: What Was That Karkat I Couldnt Hear You  
KANAYA: Karkat   
KARKAT: ………*ZZZZZ*………  
KANAYA: Oh  
KANAYA: Okay I Guess Thats One Course Of Action  
KANAYA: Though You Laying Against My Shoulder Will Make It Hard For Me To Similarly Drift Off  
KANAYA: Or Get Up And Turn This Off Or  
KARKAT: *ZZZZZZZ*…MMHMMM…………  
*sliiiiideTHUMP*  
KANAYA: Ah  
KANAYA: Um  
KANAYA: Thats  
KANAYA: Yeah Youre In My Lap Now Arent You  
KARKAT: …*ZZZZZZZZZ*………  
KANAYA: Yet Somehow Youre Still Asleep  
KANAYA: Well Now Miss Maryam This Is An Interesting Situation In Which You Found Yourself  
KANAYA: Mainly Because Theres No Way He Will Be Calm About This Once He Wakes Up   
KANAYA: You Should Probably Move Him Before That Happens  
KANAYA: And Yet  
KARKAT: MMMMUH……*ZZZZZZZZZ*…  
KANAYA: Sigh  
KANAYA: I Cant Do It  
KANAYA: I Suppose Well Just Have To Cross That Bridge When We Get There  
KANAYA: Honestly It  
KANAYA: Yawn  
KANAYA: It Would Be Nice If We Could  
KANAYA: Get You Over This  
KANAYA: Zzzzzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

====> Kanaya: Back to those dreams, then?

Yes, you think you’ve recalled all you need to. Long story short, Karkat fell asleep on your lap, a show of comfort and possibly affection which would have undoubtedly set off a few of his psychoses even if you were the only one to know about it. Unfortunately, now you’ve wound up in the dream bubbles, apparently in the same positions, and it appears he was noticed in the act by your dancestor Porrim, and reacted to the situation in the calmest way possible.

Meaning that, at the moment, he’s curled up in a ball on the other end of the little island you now find yourself on, not saying a word, probably arguing with the equally angry voices in his head as to whether or not he should try to wake himself up and spare himself from any social “punishment” he has no doubt convinced himself is coming to him, for some reason. Being angry at himself for something completely innocent is, sadly, one of Karkat’s favorite moves.

After watching Karkat mutter to himself for a little bit, you sigh and turn to your dancestor, asking, “He’s been like this since he woke up, then?”

“More or less.” Porrim shrugs, though the smile remains on her face. “When he first woke up, his reaction was somewhat more…explosive than that, of course. Once he realized the position he was in, he got up very quickly to separate himself from you. That’s probably what woke you up on this side, as well. Ever since, he’s been over there…I don’t think he’s moved an inch from that spot, actually.”

“That does tend to be the case…well, I was expecting some kind of reaction when he fell asleep on me, though I’ll admit that he seems a bit more on edge than I was expecting.” You glance back over at Karkat, who remains very still over there. You were expecting some typical recriminations and angry outbursts once his head fell in your lap, but a total and complete Vantas system shutdown was more than you thought the situation merited. Wonder what triggered this, now?

Actually…come to think of it, this isn’t the first time in the last few days something like this has happened. For the last week or so, you’ve had the sneaking suspicion that Karkat’s been sort of…frustrated, you suppose?...whenever you’re around him. Which, granted, isn’t a new feeling around Karkat, he does tend to brood on the smallest things for long periods of time. But this is the first time he’s been like this around you in a while…even that argument over you joining him for movies just a few hours ago felt a bit more tense that it usually is between you…you just wonder what might be causing it…

And just as you wonder that, you faintly hear Porrim mutter to herself, “Hmmm…I hope he’s not getting himself worked up because of…”

She trails off there, which has left you just a bit puzzled. You return your gaze to her and ask, “Because of what, Porrim? Was there something else that set him off?”

“Oh…just thinking out loud, dear.” Porrim’s smile returns as she looks back to you. “That said, why don’t you go try and talk to him? Maybe he’ll respond better to you than he will to me.”

“I suppose I’ll try…” You take a deep breath as you look back to the little ball of sulk in the corner there. “Hopefully he’s willing to listen…once I figure out what the problem is…or what to say to him, of course…”

“Don’t worry, Kanaya…I’m sure you’ll find the right words.” Porrim walks up to you and give you a light pat on the shoulders for encouragement. “Here…if you need some advice, I’d say to keep in mind that a Vantas…as I know well from first-hand experience…has a desperate desire for love and acceptance, but tends to fiercely reject any shows of affection that might come with that love…the first time, at least. He might try and push you away at the start, but when you stay with him and refuse to let him turn you away, he’ll open up to you.”

Well, it’s nothing you don’t already know yourself, but it is good to keep it in mind, you suppose. You turn back to Porrim and nod to her with a smile, then start walking towards Karkat’s little corner of the island, sitting down softly next to him. You’re both quiet at first, as you search for the best words to break the ice, before you manage to say, “Well, I suppose this is a bit of a detour from our previous plans, isn’t…”

“You know, I could hear you two over there.” Without looking up, Karkat grumbles out a quick reply. “Word of advice: it’s hard not to be overheard when there’s literally no one else around for miles.”

Oh. Shit. You glance back to Porrim, who gives you an apologetic look in return, before you turn your gaze back to Karkat, who has still not budged from his mopey position. You sigh and rub your forehead, before you continue, “Yeah…we probably should have thought of that then. Er…I’m sorry, Karkat, but really, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything…I’m…I mean, it’s just…fuck, why is this so goddamned hard to talk about!?” Karkat finally roars to life, growling as he raises his head, yelling out into the bright emptiness before he finally looks to you with his usual angry expression and says, “Look, there’s…just a lot of shitty things going on, especially about what just fucking happened there, so I’d really love it if you could do me a solid and forget that ever happened. PLEASE forget it.”

“I…I mean, sure, I wasn’t planning to make it an issue, but…” You’re a bit taken aback at first by how quickly that reaction went to desperate anger, but as you think over his words, the phrase ‘a lot of shitty things going on’ starts sticking out at you. You figure it’s the best you’ve got to go on, so you decide to press on as you continue, “Karkat, is there something that’s bothering you? You’ve been agitated since we got here…more agitated than you usually are, anyway. What’s wrong?”

“That’s none of…I mean, of course not!” Karkat smacks himself in the face, quickly realizing that little flub just confirmed your suspicions that something is up. He growls before deciding to try and dig himself out of the hole as he continues, “Look, okay, there’s just a little something on my mind, I’ll admit. But it’s not your problem, it’s mine, it doesn’t involve you, and I’m not gonna foist my shitty problems onto you just because you’re here!”

“Karkat, it’s pretty apparent that your ‘shitty problems’ are only bothering you because I’m here with you, so I’d say they do very much involve me.” You put on your best fussy-tone, the one that usually gets him to crack pretty quickly, as you continue to press him. “I know you want me to ignore it, but if there’s something bothering you whenever I’m around, I think I at least deserve to know what that is.”

“And what I keep telling you is that there isn’t anything like that!” Karkat shouts another denial, a bit louder this time, which is a pretty easy tell that he’s lying. “I’ve JUST SAID that it’s my problem, and has nothing to do with you being around or anything, so it would be great if y-FUUUUuuck….”

Karkat’s yelling ends very abruptly, as his head swivels back to the endless ocean as you are joined by Porrim, who sits down next to him on the other side from where you’re sitting. She brushes her hair out of her face as she sits down before looking at him with a smile and saying, “You know, Karkat, it’s hard to believe that there’s nothing wrong when you’re screaming those words at the top of your lungs. Come on, you can be honest with us…you know we’ll understand.”

“I…no, that’s…um…” Karkat seems to have lost his tongue here, as his eyes continue to scan the ocean religiously, becoming locked on something…floating towards your island. You don’t recognize what it is he’s looking at…probably something from another dream or memory, floating through your area of the bubble…but that’s not important now. What’s important is just how quickly Karkat went from his usual, if a bit more excessive than is common, rage to this incredibly subdued boy sitting next to you…

…which happened just as soon as Porrim sat down next to him…wait.

Hang on. Let’s go over the evidence here. He’s been tense around you lately, but not significantly so, or in any way you haven’t seen him before. You’ve had situations where he’s wanted to be left alone from some Maryam-style meddling, and they’re not all that dissimilar to how he’s been recently, so you didn’t notice anything particularly unusual then. But this, in this situation right now, he has been much more agitated than you can remember him being, ever since you woke up in the dream bubble…with Porrim…

Waaaait.

Is…is it Porrim that’s setting him off somehow? The fact that he was caught sleeping on your lap wasn’t the trigger, but maybe the fact that Porrim specifically found him was?

That’s…huh, you actually really don’t know how you should handle this. You know Karkat’s always been a bit awkward around Porrim. In fact, he’s straight up told you that he doesn’t always feel comfortable around her, and watching him try to carry on conversations with her have back this up. But this is something new. After all, he _has_ had conversations with her, you’ve seen him have them, without devolving into a stammering mess like he is now.

Something happened between them. You’re not sure of it, but that’s the best explanation you can think of. And it might explain what he’s been antsy around you, if seeing you makes him think about what went on with here, and…

“Haaaahh…” You’re snapped out of your thoughts when Porrim lets out a deep sigh, which also stops Karkat’s muttering as well. There’s an unusually conflicted look on Porrim’s face as she looks at Karkat and continues, “You’re still thinking about the last time, aren’t you dear?”

Oh. Well, you suppose that’s a confirmation right there. The fact that Karkat’s face just went as red as possible as he weakly tries to protest with a stilted, “N-nooo, what, that’s…okay…”, doesn’t hurt, either.

Okay, so there was a…something…that happened last time. You should probably figure out what that was. You lean over slightly to look Porrim in the eyes as you ask her, “I’m sorry, Porrim, but…what’s this ‘last time’ you’re talking about?”

“Oh, yes…it wouldn’t be fair to leave you in the dark, Kanaya.” Porrim glances at you with a soft smile, before her eyes quickly turn back to Karkat. “Well, simply put, Karkat visited us in the dream bubbles not so long ago…Well, I don’t think it’s been that long, time being what it is out here…anyway, he came here and managed to be accosted by Kankri for another sermon when I found him. I helped him slip away from our Insufferable friend, and once we were far enough away, we started talking about some things, just the two of us, and…”

“OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER THIS.” Karkat manages to find his voice again in time to shout as loudly as he can before he turns to you with a pleading look in in his eyes. “Kanaya, can you PLEASE get her to drop this for now, I promise I’ll explain everything later, just…”

“Oh, come now, Karkat, it’s nothing to be embarrassed over.” Porrim wraps her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace, which is enough to stop his shouting as his voice quickly fades. “I thought it was lovely…you were sweet, and gentle...I had a wonderful time. And I know you enjoyed it, too…”

…okay, no, NOW Karkat’s face couldn’t possibly go any redder. His mouth is hanging open, but no sound is coming out yet…it takes a few seconds in Porrim’s arms until he basically resigns himself to the situation, sinking into her a little as his lets out nothing more than a somewhat frustrated whine.

And…oh hey you’re still here aren’t you.

It…okay. There was a lot of information that just came out in those last few seconds, so you’re just kind of processing for a second.

Right. So…Karkat and Porrim had sex. That’s…that’s what you’re getting here, right? 

Nothing that unusual, just one of your best friends having sex with a very attractive woman. Who…happens to be a ghost. And a version of your ancestor. And someone who…um…resembles you very closely…

Okay you’re kind of getting an idea of why that might have make Karkat feel just a bit awkward with you around.

“Kanaya? Are you all right?” Porrim looks over to you again, still embracing a less-resistant-by-the-moment Karkat as she calls out to you. “Oh dear…I hope I haven’t upset you at all…I should have told you when you got here, instead of…”

“No, it’s…that’s not a problem.” You hold up your hand and wave off Porrim’s worries. “Sorry, the moment of realization just took a second. I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” Porrim still has a bit of worry on her face. “I don’t want this to come between us…”

“You really don’t have to worry about that. I’m…well, for various reasons, I’ve become a lot more comfortable with…er, a lot of things.” You stumble about your words a bit as you do your best to reassure Porrim. “Is…um…do you think it’s serious, or…”

“Well…I am dead, and being out here in the bubbles while you’re all living life probably makes any serious relationship…pretty hard.” Porrim sighs, as she’s started playing with Karkat's hair now that he’s stopped fighting the situation and has sunken into her arms. “Still, it’s nice to have some romantic company every now and then…wouldn’t you agree, Karkat?”

Karkat mumbles something too quiet for you to hear, his voice slightly muffled as his current position basically has him talking into Porrim’s forearms. You guess that’s a bit ticklish for her, as she giggles in response before leaning in and kissing the top of his head, hugging the boy a bit tighter. Odd resemblance issues aside, you can’t help but think it’s very cute, as you keep watching Porrim play with Karkat’s hair, as he stretches out his legs and…

Um.

Why are you looking there.

Pull up, eyes, pull up, there’s no reason to look there, pull uuuup...

You’ve failed to pull up in time. Karkat’s new position has given you a good view of his crotch. And quite unsurprisingly, given the situation he’s wrapped up in…both literally and figuratively…he’s…um…well, there’s a bit of arousal going on there. That’s…yeah, you really don’t need to linger on that. Yup, you’ll just go ahead and ignore that and…

“Oh sweet fuck, why does the first thing I see here have to be Karkat pitching a tent. Goddammit Rose, why is this happening.”

You are very alert all of a sudden. You look up at Porrim, and note that she, as well as the boy in her arms, is similarly alert. All of you realize, very quickly, that that voice belonged to none of the three people who had been a part of this conversation.

At the same time, you turn your eyes upwards, quickly locating the source of the voice. That object that you had noticed earlier, the one floating over your land’s endless ocean, is now fairly close to the little island you’re on, letting you see that it is actually a bed. A very familiar bed, come to think of it, and one with quite a few…memories…attached to it.

It’s John’s bed. His new, very large one, since he needed that size to accommodate the sheer amount of activity that happens on it. John’s not there right now, though.

Dave and Rose are, instead. Watching the three of you. Dave’s brow is furrowed, while Rose has a fairly amused expression on her face. Oh, and from what you can tell from the obstructed view of their upper bodies you’re getting, they’re also naked, but that’s about you’d expect for anyone on John’s bed…as you know from, er, experience.

Okay, so…what’s the protocol for talking to your naked matesprit and her sibling, while also glossing over their nudity/possible post-coital state and the noticeable and noted erection of the boy you’re with at the moment?

No, you’re asking.

Looking over to your colleagues, Karkat’s answer to that question, apparently, is to freeze utterly, though he managed to shift his lower body just a bit in a mostly vain attempt to conceal his arousal. He’s also emitting some kind of low sound that you think might be screaming, but since it’s being muffled by Porrim’s arms, it’s a little hard to tell.

Porrim, for her credit, looks like she’s managed to keep her faculties together, as she smiles and waves up to the floating humans. “Well, hello to you two up there as well! It’s always a pleasant surprise to see you all here…though it looks like the bubbles might have brought you here at an inopportune time as well, haven’t they?”

“No, what, why do you…shit, where the fuck are our clothes, Rose? Son of a fuck, these bubbles suck now. They just pick you up at random and drop you ass-deep in teen-troll-ghost land, situation be damned, and they don’t even have the courtesy to let you put a goddamn pair of pants when they do it.” Dave apparently had not noticed his own lack of wardrobe until Porrim pointed it out to him, which causes him to retreat a bit so that you can see less of his naked body. You’re not entirely objecting to that. 

“To be fair, it’s not like we were wearing clothes when we went to sleep, Dave…” Rose chuckles as she glances over to her ecto-sibling, making no effort to hide her own naked form. Again, no objection from you th…no, wait, Karkat’s here, and his eyes are locked on your matesprit’s lovely pair of rumble spheres. Maybe objection? Yeah, that’s a bit more objection-y. Anyway, while you’re having this internal discussion, Rose continues, “I’m fairly certain we just drifted off right after…”

“Lalalalala can’t hear you, Rose. Right after what? I can’t imagine any situation I’d be in that would involve the two of us naked in a bed together, nope, not ringing any bells.” Dave puts his fingers in his ears as he tries to drown out Rose’s words. “I’m sure this is the work of some asshole god or something, and has most definitely not been caused by a foxy she-devil who happens to be my hot, group-sex-loving ecto-mom. Yup, the evil god thing makes more sense to me.”

Well, that certainly answers the situation they were in before they fell asleep, as if the bed they’re on didn’t do that first. You’re about to say something to that effect when Porrim beats you to the punch with a laugh as she responds, “Dave, I’m not entirely sure who you’re trying to fool, but the fact of the matter is everyone here knows what happens on that bed. And, even if we didn’t know, the situation seems fairly obvious. So you don’t have to play dumb with us.”

“Wait. What do you mean, ‘everyone here knows’?” Dave leans over a little more to look back at Porrim. “You’re a ghost who can’t leave the dream bubbles or talk to anyone outside them. How do you know what’s going on?”

“Oh…it was the young Pyrope girl…Terezi, was it?” Porrim scratches her chin as she jogs her memory. “She drifted here not that long ago and was more than happy to let us in on all the juicy gossip about what’s happening in the world of the living…or mostly in the world of Mr. Egbert’s bed, since that seems to be the central location in all the stories. It’s been good fun…well, aside from it inspiring a few sermons from dear Kankri, but what doesn’t do that?”

“Oh. Great. That’s just great.” Dave places his head in his hands as he grumbles loudly. “Thanks, Rez, because I can’t think of anything I wanted more than for the afterlife to be buzzing with the stories of the sheer amount of fucking Roxy instigates on this bed. Rose, we might have to talk to her about this, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know she turned a piece of furniture into a place of legend. Which…hey, shouldn’t she and John be here too?”

“Well, we’re only here because we drifted off, so if John and Roxy aren’t here, I can only imagine they’re in the middle of round three or four as we speak.” Rose giggles as she glances over to Dave. “And I know you’re being sarcastic when you say we should tell Roxy of her newfound fame in dead-troll-world, but I’m pretty sure she’d actually just be impressed with herself if you informed her of that.” 

“Dammit, you’re right. Still, maybe this one’d be enough toooo fuuuuuucck….” Dave’s words die in his throat as he suddenly collapses on the bed with a fairly intense moan. His body twitches for a second, and then the next moment he disappears in a quick flash of light.

“Oh dear…” Rose is staring into the space where her brother had been a moment ago. “It looks like he’s been woken up somehow…and, given the sound of that particular moan and how similar it was to other moans he’s let out tonight, I think I have a pretty good idea as to the cause…and I’m guessing I won’t be very far behind him. Well, sorry our drop-in was so brief…then again, it looks like you won’t be that sad to have your privacy again, will you?”

“Hmm?” Dave’s disappearance has woken you from the stupor you were in the last few minutes or so…well, enough for you to note the odd tone of Rose’s words. “What do you mean by…”

You trail off as you follow Rose’s eyes, which are currently on your dancestor and the boy in her arms…the boy who happens to be twitching slightly, breathing heavily, and…

Oh.

Um.

Porrim seems to be getting rather…handsy over there, isn’t she?

You mean, only one hand though. She’s still embracing Karkat around the shoulders with her left arm. The right, however, has traveled slightly further…south…it’s in his pants. You think you can stop beating around the bush and acknowledge what’s happening here, which is that Porrim is currently rubbing Karkat pretty directly at the moment, to…um, noticeable effect.

You can’t see your face right now, but you’re fairly sure you’re about as flush as you possibly can be right now.

In fact, you probably look just like Porrim does, as she sees that you’ve noticed what she’s doing and blushes in response, with a guilty smirk on her face. “Sorry dear, but…well, he was fidgeting against me, so I tried settling him down a little…and, well, one thing led to another…”

“Oh no it’s okay I’m…that is, you can do whatever…I mean…I should probably give you some privacy as well…” You’re not even sure what it is you’re stammering at the moment, but you manage to get back to your feet, ready to head out…when you’re stopped from getting away.

“Kanaya, wait…” Porrim reaches up and grabs your hand before you can turn and start to bolt. “I…I’m sorry, I don’t want to push you away like this…I really do want to spend time with you, too. It’s been so long since we’ve talked, and…I shouldn’t have…”

“Huhuhu…” Rose’s chuckling interrupts you from reply to Porrim’s stammerings with some more of your own. “Haha…oh, I’m sorry to interject, but it’s just very funny how similar you two are in certain respects. Also…Kanaya, where exactly were you expecting to go to ‘give them some privacy?’”

“H-huh?” Oh…right. You’re on a tiny little island, surrounded by an insanely huge ocean and not much else. You…probably could wake yourself up, but if you did that, you couldn’t be sure when you’d be able to go back to the dream bubbles again…and you would like to spend time with Porrim, but…

“Kanaya, you do know that your internal crises can be read on your face, don’t you?” Rose arches her eyebrow as she plainly finds your indecision quite amusing. “An idea, dear…have you considered not going anywhere?”

“…um…” You cock your head a bit as you glance over to Porrim and Karkat. Porrim’s still blushing quite beautifully, and Karkat…well, there’s clearly a lot of emotions at play right there. But you have no illusions to the fact that both of them look quite ready to jump the other’s bones as soon as this embarrassment concludes, so you’re sure they’re waiting for you to go so they can get started and…

Wait.

You look back up to Rose. Her eyebrows are no longer arched. They are, in fact, wiggling quite suggestively. That wasn’t a “stick around and keep making this awkward” suggestion.

That was in fact a “why don’t you see about joining them” suggestion.

And, wow, you didn’t think it was possible any more, but you can definitely feel your face getting as warm as possible. You’re certain your blush has gone well past your usual jade and has hit something ridiculous right now, like bright neon green.

Again, you look over to the two trolls sitting together next to you. Karkat doesn’t seem to have noticed the latest developments, as he’s slightly distracted by Porrim’s still-active fingers. Porrim, on the other hand, has noticed, and…yeah, that’s the shade of green you’re sure you look like as well. She looks over to you, looking a bit unsure at first, before she smiles and mutters, “Well, that’s certainly an idea…that is, if you wanted to…I wouldn’t have any objections…”

“…mmmMMM~!” Once again, the ramblings of a Maryam are cut off by Rose, though from the sound of it, this time was not of her own volition, as you flick your eyes back up to the floating bed to see her shivering fiercely, trying to resist collapsing for just a few more seconds. “O-oh dear…it looks like my t-time here is up…w-well, you all have fun, now-ahh! H-hang on, John, I’m not going anyyyy~!”

With one last sweet cry, Rose collapses onto the bed. In the next instant, both Rose and the bed glow bright white for an instant, before disappearing in a flash. 

And just like that, it’s just you, Karkat and Porrim. Your dancestor chuckles a little at the circumstances of Rose leaving you, before she looks over to you again, and…well. You…you don’t think there’s anything more so say here, is there? Your choices are pretty clear.

Option A) Pinch yourself awake, removing yourself from the dream bubbles and letting Porrim and Karkat have their fun. By themselves. Without you. Because anything else would be crazy, right?

Option B) Be crazy. Stick around the dream bubbles and…get involved in Karkat and Porrim’s fun. It’s cool, it’s just an impossibly beautiful woman who is genetically similar to you to an uncomfortable degree and one of your closest platonic friends.

What could go wrong?

Besides the millions of things Karkat would tell you will go wrong if he wasn’t preoccupied at the moment.

You think it over for a moment, and…well, you’re not sure if your brain or your libido made the final decision, but in the end you’re finding yourself lowering down and sitting next to Porrim, scooching yourself closer until you’re pressed up right next to her. You…you guess you’re doing this. 

You kind of wonder how Karkat will react once he realizes what’s going on, but you think you’ll cross that bridge once you come to it.


	3. Chapter 3

====> Kanaya: Get down to business.

Right. Business. You…you’re totally ready to do that. Get down to it. And all that.

…………

Yup. Getting down to it. Just…have to get your courage up…a bit more, is all…

……………………

It would appear that the act of simply sitting next to Porrim has taken all the courage you had. Because you are in no way getting down to business. Any business you were ready to get involved has collapsed. There is such a lack of business happening here it’s threatening to start a crippling recession. It might take years to recover.

Now, it’s fair to wonder what has caused you to get cold feet so suddenly, when you had just made the fairly bold commitment to possible activities with the two people sitting next to you?

…well……

“Mrg…mmmph…ffffu…”

…you, uh…could probably start with the effect those moans are having on you. Yes, that sounds like an excellent place to start.

So…yeah. You, um, sat down, and were totally ready to start doing stuff. Lots of stuff. Copious amounts of it, really, you were so ready, you swear. And then Karkat, still oblivious to recent developments and quite understandably unable to suppress the feelings of pleasure he’s getting from Porrim’s deft fingerwork, started…er, vocalizing said pleasure. Quietly at first, but quickly gaining…er, potency as his partner continues to tease his bulge.

“…f-fuck…ahhrg…P-Porrimmm….”

Right, just like that. Those little moans. And…well, you’re not going to lie, they’re quite sweet little moans, and they’ve certainly got your engine running, even in the odd circumstances you find yourself in. But, once you started hearing them, it really started to dawn on you that you are about to Do This Thing.

And then you started wondering exactly how you should start Doing This Thing.

Really, you had no plan for this situation. Where should you insert yourself right now? What’s the protocol here? Should you mimic what Porrim’s doing? Would that be poor form? You really don’t know where to go here.

This indecision means that, for the last moment or so, all you’ve done is sit quietly while Porrim works on Karkat as his moans hang in the air, and the end result is that you’re getting veeeery squirmy right now. The special kind of squirmy. A kind of squirmy you generally like, when your means to address it are clear and usually Lalonde-oriented, but which is a bit maddening in this much murkier situation.

“Mmm…what’s wrong, dear?” Porrim turns her head and looks over to you, her hand not slowing even as her attention shifts. “You’ve been very quiet. If you’re having second thoughts, you don’t need to worry, I’d understand…”

“Oh, no, it’s not that, trust me…” You quickly reply to Porrim, spewing out denials at a rapid pace. “It’s…I’m just not sure, um, how I should…that is, what I should…”

“Huhuhu…” Your train of…something, you’re going to go with thought…is interrupted by a quick bit of giggling from Porrim, who gives you an apologetic look as it subsides and says, “Sorry, Kanaya…I was just getting a bit of a flashback…I wish I could say that I’ve always been this calm about sexual situations, but I confess that my early relationships had their fair share of moments where I was just as frazzled as you are now.”

“Ah…mmm, well, I suppose I can see that, considering our many other similarities…” You crack a bit of a smile, imagining a young Porrim worriedly dealing with her first moments of intimacy the way you did…er, and still do at times, apparently. Crap, you’re nervous again.

“There’s that look again…well, I think you’ll find that it subsides as you start...involving yourself in things…” Porrim smiles softly at you, before she leans in just a bit and…

Oh.

Her lips find yours, a soft brush at first before pressing further into an elongated kiss. There’s just a moment of hesitation from you before you find yourself pressing back, softly with just your lips at first before your courage is bold enough to go further, opening your mouth and probing gently with your tongue. Your eyes flutter shut, and you feel Porrim giggle briefly before she responds in kind, her tongue quickly intertwining itself with yours.

And oh my, is she skilled here. It takes just a brief moment of dedicated make-outs before you let out an involuntary moan, taking a breath for a moment before you return to the kiss. This time, you go on the offensive, exploring her mouth with renewed vigor. That gets a response from her quite quickly, as she sighs against your mouth before giggling again, lingering in the kiss for just a moment before breaking apart. “Fuuu…see? Once you get started…your nerves tend to relax…”  
She’s fairly right, you’re not thinking about your nerves at the moment. Or about the oddness of this situation, or about how you’ll deal with Karkat later, for that matter.

At the moment, the main thought going through your mind was how sweet that kiss was, and how you’d like more of it.

So you plunge right back in. Leaning forward, you wrap your arm around Porrim’s body, holding her close as you bring your lips back to hers. She’s giggling quite a bit as you reinitiate contact, but it’s not much longer before she’s back to rolling her tongue with yours once more, her free hand coming up to caress your face as the two of your lose yourselves in each other for the moment.

The two of you stay like this for a moment, simply enjoying the experience and exploring each other’s mouth. You playfully run yours over the little gold ring on her bottom lip, before getting a little more daring and giving her lip a light nibble with your fang. That gets a lovely reaction out of her, a soft moan that causes her to pull back just slightly, but it doesn’t take long before she returns to the kiss, imitating your move and giving your lower lip a nibble in return. The feeling shoots a lovely wave of pleasure through you, and you can’t help but shiver as it thrills through your body.

That’s enough to cause you to separate your lips from hers for the moment, breathing a little more heavily as you recover from that maneuver. Porrim pulls back a bit as well, her hand lowering to your shoulder as she looks at you with a smile, her milky-white eyes failing to conceal her obvious enjoyment before she airily says, “Mmmm…oh, this might…be a little dangerous…I never knew how much fun being with another rainbow drinker could be…”

“S-same…here…” You manage to catch your breath enough to return her gaze, still panting a bit as you respond. “That was…that was wonderful…”

You think about saying something else, or just ignoring that and going back in for another kiss, but it’s at this moment that you’re ears pick up the other voice in your general area, muttering out a “Wh…wha-what in…” from somewhere below you.

Oh. Right. In all the excitement, you somehow forgot the third part of this equation that had you equally on edge a moment ago.

Both you and Porrim look down at Karkat, whose mouth is hanging wide open as he continues to let out a string of confused half-words and sentences. It would seem that the…distraction you provided to Porrim caused the steady hand movements she was performing on Karkat to slow to a crawl, allowing him to regain enough of his faculties to realize the tangible change in his situation, namely the addition of a third individual, i.e. you.

“Oh dear…I suppose I’ve been lax in ensuring both my partners are enjoying themselves…” Porrim chuckled to herself at Karkat’s predicament. She leaned her face towards the boy and gave him a quick kiss. “And, to answer whatever questions you might have, Karkat…well, Kanaya and I were both interested in the idea, and we figured we might never have the chance again, so…”

“Wha…are you…fucking…mmmrrgghh...!” Karkat started trying to argue, but his protest died quickly in his throat as Porrim’s hand, which was still hiding inside Karkat’s pants, resumed its work. You can see the unmistakable motions through the fabric, and the effect it has on the young Vantas boy is fairly immediate. He’s clearly struggling to put thoughts together, and it only takes a moment before his words devolve to some rather appealing grunts.

“Theeeeere’s the voice I love to hear…huhuhu…” Porrim laughs teasingly as she continues to work her hands. “I know this may be a bit…awkward, dear, but couldn’t you at least consider it? It’d be such a shame to leave Kanaya all alone, especially after she’s come this far already, right?”

“Th-that’s…nnnnnah…” Karkat again tries to offer a bit of an argument, but this one collapses even faster than the last as Porrim’s assault on his nethers doesn’t slow for a moment.

Still, you can tell that there’s quite a bit of conflict on his face, and…well, you had been planning to press on regardless, but sitting here and seeing him clearly being frustrated like this is making it a bit more difficult to ignore. Those protective feelings when it comes to dealing with him…the ones that anger him almost instantly, and the ones that get you teased by Rose constantly…they’re welling up again, and you were never good at ignoring them.

“Po-Porrim, wait…” You call out to your dancestor, getting her attention. “This just…doesn’t feel right. And while I do appreciate you, um…doing this, I’d…rather have Karkat tell us that he’s fine with the situation…without the, ah, distraction…”

“Hmmm…you’re sure, dear?” Porrim gives you an inquisitive look…well, you assume, sometimes emotions are hard to tell with the blank ghost eyes…before smiling and nodding to you. “Well, I suppose that’s more than fair…alright, then. I’ll lay off the poor boy…for the moment, that is.”

With that, Porrim withdraws her hands from Karkat’s pants and slides out from behind him, giving the boy a bit of space as she moves over to his side a bit. Karkat’s breathing is just a bit ragged, though you can hear a touch of his trademark angry growls mixed in as he regains his bearings. He glances over to you, not saying anything just yet, but his look isn’t particularly pleased at the moment.

Well, that’s fine, you’ve worked with that plenty of times before. You scooch in a bit more, getting just a bit closer to him, as you put on your best pleading look. “Karkat, I know this is…sudden, and...a bit unusual, but…well, I’d really like it if you would go along with me. Just for tonight, I promise. And after this, I’ll listen to whatever you want me to do. If you tell me to forget everything that happened, it’ll be forgotten right away. So…um…”  
“Augh…don’t give me that look.” Karkat grumbles as you continue to bore into him with your eyes. He says that, but you know from experience that he’s being affected by it. “Great…so now I get to be the bad guy if I try to show just a little bit of common sense by knowing that you shouldn’t pail your friends, the ones who aren’t your matesprit or kismesis, but someone else’s, just because. Am I really the only person left who remembers that?”

“That’s…actually pretty likely, considering…” you trail off, but Karkat smacks his face in response. Ok, maybe you guys have gotten a bit carried away with some things, but it’s tended to work out pretty well, so…wait, let’s not get sidetracked here. Keep those pleading eyes up.

“…you’re really set on this?” Karkat looks exasperated again, but you can already tell his refusal starting to break down…also, the fact that his bulge is still very noticeably struggling against his pants could very well mean that his libido is getting involved in whatever internal argument he’s having. You nod back to him, which gets a deep sigh out of him before he says, “Alright, fine…you win. Another victory for the gods of casual sex. I’m sure Strider won’t let me hear th-mmmph!”

He tries to continue his I’ll-do-it-but-I-won’t-like-it routine, which you’ve heard too many times before, so you put an end to it pretty quickly, as you usually do. Of course, usually, when you put a stop to it, you put your hand over his mouth, not bring you mouth onto his to silence him with makeouts.

You’re not terrible upset with this change in the scenario, of course.

You start with just a kiss at first, as he needs a moment to stop trying to talk back to you before he lets out what would probably be a sigh of resignation and starts half-heartedly kissing you back. It doesn’t develop quickly, like your kiss with Porrim did…it just stays a fairly simple meeting of lips, is all…

Mmmmm this is awkwaaard.

Okay, you have your preferences in choice of partners, and you’re fairly true to them. But this really doesn't have much to do with that, because you’ve kissed John during your nights with him, and it's been mostly…how do you put it…really, you don't feel much of anything at those times, it’s just a courtesy…almost going through the motions, if you're being honest.

But here…this is different. Even though you’ve told yourself that you’re comfortable with the idea of doing it with Karkat, there’s this…just…oddness to the situation that you’re having trouble getting over. Something similar was there with Porrim, but only for a moment, because the more appealing and furious nature of those kisses blew any oddness out the window. But here…odd. That’s really the best word you can think of with that.

Later, when you tell Rose about this evening in the future, she’ll explain that this feeling is similar to how she felt the first time she slept with Roxy, which would probably make this the closest analogue you have to the bizarre human concept of incest. What this meant in regards to how you view Karkat and the relationship between the two of you would be the grounds of much teasing from your matesprit, of course.

In the future, though. That hasn’t happened yet.

What is happening, right now, is some really odd kisses. You’ve committed to this at this point, so after a moment you decide to go a little further, opening your mouth a bit and using your tongue a little. Karkat lets out a soft grunt into your mouth as you do…oh my that was rather nice…before starting to reciprocate with his own tongue...timidly at first, but getting bolder as moments go by, and…this…this isn’t bad at all, you think…

“MmmmmMMAHH?!” Suddenly, Karkat separates with a bit of a shout, pulling back as he looks down towards his legs. This snaps you out of your reverie, so you follow his gaze and look down to see…

Ah.

It would appear that Porrim has been quite active while you were kissing Karkat.

By which you mean she’s stripped naked, and is currently pulling down Karkat’s pants to enforce her new dress code on him as well.

She hasn’t pulled them down far. Just far enough to free his bulge from their fabric-y confines, is all.

So…hello, Karkat’s bulge. My, this is an odd meeting we’ve found ourselves in.

Karkat’s mouth is agape again as he goes bright red from the embarrassment of being exposed, the blood red cap of his bulge now dancing free in the air, while you’re starting to feel quite warm as your eyes quickly shift from the bulge to Porrim's naked body and oh my god she has nipple piercings. Really, that shouldn’t surprise you since she had a few piercings elsewhere, but wow do those lovelies stand out, tiny balls of silver on each side of her nipple just perfectly accentuating the little nub of flesh. 

“Oh? Did I go too fast?” Porrim smiles as she sees you’ve noticed what she’s doing. “Sorry to interrupt, of course, but seeing as Karkat had given his agreement, I felt it was alright for me to move forward a little.”

“H-hang on a bit! I’m…fine, we’re doing this, but…just…dammit let me nnnah!” Karkat lets out a few flustered shouts before being silenced quickly, as Porrim wraps her fingers around his now visible bulge and gives it a few light pumps. 

“Huhuhu…but what Karkat?” Porrim’s voice takes on an incredibly sultry tone as she works her hand, eyeing his bulge with a look of clear desire. “You seem a bit distracted…I wonder what could be the matter…”

Karkat doesn’t get the chance to reply to this, as Porrim waits maybe half a second after trailing off before she leans forward, plants a single soft kiss on the red tip, then parts her lips and accepts his member into her mouth. Karkat lets out a grunt that turns into an elongated “fffffuuuuuuuck…” as her lips slide down the shaft, the warmth of her mouth clearly taking away his mental capacity before they slowly make the way back up. This generates another moan from the boy as Porrim finishes her motion, releasing his bulge with a soft pop as the tip leaves her lips.

“Mmmm…much better…your voice gets so lovely when you stop worrying and just enjoy the sensations, Karkat…” The milk-white eyes of your dancestor glance up at Karkat, who’s still feeling the effects of her mouth on his bulge and cannot put thoughts together, apparently. Those eyes flick over to you quickly, as you suddenly remember that you’re still here, as she gives you a satisfied smile before she lowers her head again, resuming her motions as she brings Karkat’s bulge back into her mouth.

Well…uh, clearly, events have gotten underway. You…well, there’s no obvious location for you to jump in at the moment. And…wow, you’re the only one still fully dressed, aren’t you? Perhaps you should see to fixing that.


	4. Chapter 4

====> Kanaya: Strip

Okay, Maryam. Take it easy. You’ve done this plenty of times. Honestly, this is far less difficult than the recent make-outs you were just a part of with Karkat, right? Of course it is. And hey, it’s not like your rumble spheres are the only ones that will be on display. After all, Porrim got hers out a while back, and the world didn’t end. That makes you feel better, right?

Well, no, actually. Because now you’re comparing yours to hers, and they’re just objectively better. So right back to Insecurity Valley we go. Great job, Maryam.

Okay, you suppose that’s enough stalling.

Your hands have been on the hem of your shirt for a good while now, as you’ve slowly been working up the courage to disrobe while Porrim has kept Karkat fairly entertained, which is the nice way of saying he’s barely keeping it together as she continues working his shaft with her tongue and lips. Their faint moans continue to hang in the air, punctuated only by the moments when Karkat’s member slider free of Porrim’s mouth, which draw a louder and more frustrated grunt from the boy. That tends to get a soft giggle from Porrim in turn, who teases the shaft with her tongue for a moment before she draws his bulge into her mouth once more.

They both seem to be enjoying themselves. The only one who isn’t enjoying themselves yet is you, and that’s mainly because you’ve still yet to disrobe and fit this party’s strict dress code. It’s time you rectified this situation.

You take one more deep breath before you pull the shirt up, lifting it off your body and leaving your torso clad only in your exquisitely designed brassiere. A moment later and you’re able to lift up your legs and slide your pants off as well, revealing the matching panties, stockings and garter belt to go with it. At least you’re confident you’ve got the best lingerie among your partners. Sure, it would be nice if they weren’t consumed in their own lust to appreciate it, but you’ll let that slide.

Okay, so…should you go further, or just…kind of…involve yourself?

Hmmm…while getting it all off while your courage is up makes sense, it would probably be more tantalizing to leave a little mystery for Porrim and Karkat to discover later. Oh yes, you think that _would_ be fun. Your mind made up, you get to your knees and crawl over towards where the others are.

Porrim, being the less distracted of the pair, notices your approach first. You can see the hint of a smile begin to curl on her face as she releases Karkat’s member from her constant oral torment, turning to look over your new wardrobe. “Well now…this is quite the fetching look on you, Kanaya. The garter belt especially, it brings the whole set together, I think.”

“Why, thank you.” You return her smile with one of your own, hoping she can’t see the nerves you’re still trying to tamp down. “Rose and I had such fun designing this set, it’s almost a shame I don’t get to show it off that much.”

“I can imagine…” Porrim trails off as she leans into you, planting another kiss on your lips. It’s a slight peck at first, but you’re quick to return it, pushing back into her with intensity. Your tongue quickly darts into her mouth, and hers is more than eager to join in the fun as well. Those nerves you were so worried about got blown away quickly enough. 

You break the kiss for a moment, and Porrim’s gaze flicks back to Karkat’s exposed bulge. She’s wrapped her delicate fingers around the shaft and is pumping gently at the moment, which is likely a relief to the boy, given how ragged his breathing sounds. She smiles again, leaning in and giving the head a peck which causes Karkat to shudder once more, before glancing back at you. Oh…yeah, right. This part.

Let’s be frank, here. You really don’t mind oral sex, not in the least. For ladies, that is. But during the few three-or-moresome situations where you happen to be with a boy (which…have become more common lately, it’s true…), you’re always the first to admit you don’t see much appeal in the ritual of fellatio. 

Still, most of the other girls seem to enjoy it. And the boys quite obviously enjoy it as well, including Karkat, if his current state of arousal is anything to go by. So, in spite of yourself, you always tend to do it anyway, even if you don’t care for it.

And so, as Porrim looks back at you and motions to Karkat’s nethers with her eyes, you simply nod and get closer to his bulge. It’s…well, it’s not quite as large as John’s, but it’s still quite decent sized. You give it a soft peck on the tip, which causes it to twitch as Karkat grunts again. His eyes are shut, and even if they weren’t his head is tilted upwards, so it’s…actually pretty likely that he doesn’t know that it’s you doing that as opposed to Porrim.

Well, that’s probably for the best. This would be much more awkward if he were watching you expectantly.

You don’t wait any more before parting your lips and lowering down into his lap, feeling the warmth of his bulge filling your mouth. It’s…well, it’s never an entirely _displeasing_ feeling, you guess, but like you said, you don’t see much appeal in the sensation itself.

The lovely little moan you drew out of Karkat as his member entered your mouth, on the other hand? Or the feel of his hand caressing the back of your head? That’s…surprisingly more appealing than you thought it would be. Certainly more so that with the other male partners you’ve been with. That’s…huh. Yes, huh’s a good word for that observation. 

Your eyes glance up, looking at Karkat, who’s still got his eyes shut. You start moving just slightly, still watching him as he finally turns his head down to look at your position, opening his eyes just a bit. His eyes then open much wider, obviously as he has realized which Maryam is currently face-deep in his crotch, and starts stammering, “Ka-Kanay…oh my god, I cannot be…mmmrgh…son of a fffffffuuuh…”

“Huhu…I suppose she’s doing a good job then, dear?” Porrim sits up a bit more and scooches over to embrace Karkat, stopping his stammerings with a quick kiss. As she separates from him, she whispers, in that wonderfully husky voice of hers, “It’s alright…just enjoy the feeling for the moment…”

Whew. You can tell by the look on Karkat’s face how much that got him going. You can also tell by how much that got you going, so there’s that. Karkat waits only a brief moment longer, glancing down on you once more time, before he wraps his arm around Porrim’s waist and pulls her closer, into another kiss, which she quickly returns, giggling softly as she does so.

Well, things are going smoothly now, no need to mess it up by slacking off on what you’re doing. You pull your head back and forth, picking up speed as you do, following the procedure you’ve seen Rose and Roxy (and now Porrim) perform to great effect. And you suppose you’re doing it right as Karkat’s grunts continue unabated, enough at one point to cause him to break his kiss with Porrim. This release only lasts a second before his lips return to her, this time targeting her exposed nipples, as he alternates between lightly licking the nipple and placing his mouth around it and suckling it, both of which draw some very appealing coos from Porrim. 

At the same time, his free hand is still gripping the back of your head as you continue to fellate him. And every now and then, his fingers will grip the back of your head a bit tighter, scratching your hair in a rather pleasing way. You respond to this nice little sensation by sucking in just a little bit harder each time, building up ever so slowly…

“Mmmmmmah! W-wait wait, stop!” Karkat suddenly lets go of his assault on Porrim’s breasts and pats your head. “Kanaya, stop, I’m gonna….”

Oh. You think you know what he’s trying to tell you. You finish your motion and release his bulge from the prison of your mouth, watching it twitch a bit more as it gets free. Karkat’s breathing very heavily at the moment, and…huh…you suddenly realize that you were about, oh…three seconds or so away from catching his full pail in your mouth.

You’re…you’re really glad he was able to hold off on that.

“Mmmhaha…I guess Kanaya did much more than just a good job then, Karkat?” Porrim laughs sweetly at the boy she’s still embracing. “My, you look like you were right on the edge…Now, we can’t let that happen, can we? After all…we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet…”

“Haah…guh…I just…a few seconds, or…” Karkat can barely get the words out, he’s so on edge, but you can imagine what it is he’s trying to say. 

“Oh, of course, dear…we’ll give you a bit of time to rest…won’t we, Kanaya?” Porrim airily mutters to you, sliding over to you and wrapping her arm around your waist. You’re also still catching your breath a bit from your moth recent activities, but that’s not going to stop you here. You don’t even wait for Porrim to start her next sultry, teasing line before your lips catch hers again, hungrily intertwining you tongue with hers as your hand comes up to caress her breast, your fingers stopping to play with her nipples ever so slightly.

Porrim giggles into your mouth, and as she returns your kiss, you can feel her hand start moving a bit…specifically, it’s going south quickly. You could stop it, of course, if you cared to. Which you don’t.

And a moment later, you feel the shock course through your body as her fingers find your nook, playfully teasing around your entrance. She prods into you just so slightly to cause you to moan into her mouth, but never goes any further than that. Of course, she doesn’t need to, because you’re already having trouble standing as it is from just this stimulation.

Two can play at this game, you think. Your hand leaves her breast and searches for her nook as well, and you can tell you’ve found it from the sudden little, “MMM!” that Porrim lets out as soon as you find it. You caress her in much the same way, with the occasional prod, but never enough to do more than tease, and within moments both of you have released the other from your kiss as your breathing has gotten heavier. Your legs are the first to give out, as you flop straight back from the kneeling position you had been in, with Porrim just barely managing to keep her balance as she wobbles on her knees.

“…haaah…haaah…yeah, because that…whew…that’s really what I needed…to make sure I don’t pop in three seconds…” Karkat, not too far from where you are, protests weakly, as you tilt your head up just enough to see that his bulge still appears to be in the “painfully erect” mode it was moments ago.

“Oh yes, I’m…haah…I’m sure that was just…terrible for you, dear…” Porrim’s words are also slowed by her current state of arousal. 

“…okay, fine…I’m not exactly…complaining about it…” Karkat replies, and both you and Porrim mock-gasp at once to the idea of Karkat _not_ complaining about something. He quickly continues with a weak, “Oh fuck…you…” as he gets to his feet and moves to where Porrim is kneeling. 

“Huhu…sorry, dear…though, I think I’ve had my fill of…teasing you for now…so…” Porrim is still breathing a little heavily, but she starts shifting her position as well, and is now…um…she’s kneeling down, now, and her rear is pointed towards Karkat. And, just to drive the point home, she wiggles her butt in his direction. 

You have a feeling he got the message, because he doesn’t waste another word before grabbing Porrim’s hips with both hands, drawing her towards his hips before releasing one hand’s grip to…um, line himself up…you’re guessing here, because the angle they're at rather blocks your view of the critical point, sadly.

But it’s fairly obvious when it happens, because Karkat lets out an elongated “FFFffffuuuuuck” as his hips buck into her, and Porrim in turn moans sweetly as his bulge enters her. They waste no time from here, Karkat wrapping his arms around her waist and thrusting his hips fiercely, each thrust drawing another coo or moan from his partner. 

You’re still recovering a bit from the last bit of foreplay, but the sight of the two of them going at it and the sounds of their now-frequent moans is getting you all tingly again, and you hand is starting to slide down to your nook. You feel a soft wave of pleasure as you begin to run yourself, softly at first, and gaining a bit of speed as you go, your eyes fluttering even as you watch them from the pleasure…

Until you notice Porrim shifting her position again. Specifically, until you realize that her new position now places her face directly between your legs.

“N-now that…ah…wasn’t f-fair of us, to leave you alone, w-ah..was it, Kanayaaa…?” Porrim can barely get the words out under Karkat’s vigorous movements, but she’s still acting as sultry as ever. The fact that said sultriness in now coming from between your legs, her hot breath hitting your thighs as she speaks, is making it doubly effective. You can’t muster a response before she leans forward just a bit more annnnnnd…!!!

You whole body shivers as the wetness of her tongue makes contact with your slit. Your head goes back, and your eyes flutter shut. You reach out your hand to brush the back of her head, running through her luscious hair as she continues to lap at your nook. You…oh god, you can’t think straight. It feels like your whole body is twitching, and fuck does it feel good.

Your eyes remain shut, and the only sensations you are aware of right now are the feel of her tongue on your slit and the sounds of the moaning around you. You can also just barely make out the smacking sound Karkat’s thrusts make as they slam into Porrim’s hips, but that’s all. You don’t know how long this moment lasts, but it feels so good, you really don’t care how long it is.

Finally, you start hearing Karkat’s voice doing more than just moan, as he starts yelling, “Fuck! Porrim, I’m…shit, I can’t……mmmmmmfffffuuucck!!!”

Suddenly, Porrim’s tongue goes very still, and you hear a long moan escape her lips. It takes a moment before you can manage the energy to open your eyes again, but by the time you’re able to, you’ve figured out what’s happened.

You open your eyes just in time to watch Karkat stumble backwards after releasing Porrim, landing on his backside as he gasps heavily, a trickle of red liquid dripping from his bulge. Porrim’s hips slump to the floor, and even though the view is mostly blocked, you can see a bit of a pool of liquid beginning to form there, a viscous mix of red and jade. Karkat and Porrim’s mixed pail. Such a sight might have mortified you not to long ago…okay, sure, seeing the jade mixed with the red is still pretty weird…but you’ve been through a lot since then, and the odd mixed pail here and there isn’t enough to floor you anymore…

…that, and…

You’re…well, it’s embarrassing to admit, even to yourself, but…you still aren’t…done yet. Porrim’s attack on your nook was unbelievably wonderful, and every part of this evening has been incredibly arousing, but…mmmm…you still weren’t quite able to finish yet. It’s a bit vexing.

Karkat is the first one of you to regain enough of his senses, as he starts muttering through his panting, “…hah, hah…s-so…hah…um…h-how did…well…”

“Mmmm…you’re always…hung up on…on that…aren’t you, dear…?” Porrim also manages to put her thoughts into words, as she tries to steady herself enough to lift herself up to sitting instead of laying on the ground. “And ev…every time…I t-tell you…the same thing…you were… _wonderful_ , Karkat…”

“Hah…heh…that’s…well…that’s good.” Karkat lets a rare smile appear on his face, as he starts shimmying over to where the two of you sit. “How…how about you, Kanaya…? Are you…?”

“Mmm…well, it was…quite the show, I assure you…and yes, I would say it was…quite enjoyable, Karkat…” You reassure him, trying to tamp down any frustration. Your libido can shut up for now. That was a perfectly enjoyable encounter, regardless of the lack of a big finish, and you’re more than happy, so there’s no need to hurt Karkat’s feelings by implying that you aren’t satisfied yet. It’s the right thing to do, obviously.

“Oh…well…that’s good, too…hah…” You can’t tell if Karkat noticed the frustration you were trying to conceal or not, but either way, he’s apparently decided to let you be. “Well then…I guess we should…clean up, or…sommmmmrgh!”

His words are cut off, though. Before he can get up, Porrim has wrapped her hand around his bulge, and is softly rubbing his shaft. He looks over to her and exasperatedly says, “Porrim, what…mmmfff…what are you…I mean, I just…”

“Huhu…well, it’s just strange…I didn’t know we were done yet...” Porrim glances over to you quickly before she leans into Karkat, her hand moving a bit faster now. “After all, Kanaya still isn’t satisfied yet…and it wouldn’t be very chivalrous of you…to leave your partner still wanting more…would it, Karkat?”


	5. Chapter 5

====> Kanaya: Continue?

Hahaha, what? Continue with what? Everything’s done, right? Yes, you can’t imagine anything else that needs to be taken care of. This sexual encounter had its share of the usual fireworks, and like in all other circumstances, once the fireworks are over, so is the rest of the show. So it’s time to pack things up and get going. 

Yup, suuuure is that time.

…aaaaaany minute now, body.

………um.

Body? It’s time to go. Or move. Or do…something. 

……it would appear that your body is not listening to you.

Why is that, you wonder? Is it the general tingly feeling in your legs, a leftover from Porrim’s dedicated toungework on your nook? The normal sense of exhaustion following the good rounds of lovemaking? The aggravating (and completely non-existent you swear) feeling of wanting more after said lovemaking ended without you climaxing? 

There’s a lot of things it could be, but what it is absolutely NOT is anticipation of Porrim and Karkat continuing this little rendezvous any longer. Because that’s just crazy talk. Everything’s done! You all had a great time, but it’s over now. There’s nothing else going on, and Porrim isn’t muttering sweet nothings into Karkat’s ear about “chivalry” this and “satisfying your partners” that, and Karkat isn’t going along with all of that and starting to crawl his way over to you until his head is all up in your…

Wait.

Oh my god.

Okay, so the hot breath on your thigh was enough to wake you out of your semi-mad mid-coital (you mean post-coital, POST) stupor and regain your bearings. Porrim you see first, as she’s kneeling near your legs, looking slightly wobbly, but still fairly composed for someone who just dropped a pail a few moments ago. You have to crane your neck up just a bit in order to look at Karkat, as your view of him is slightly blocked by your torso, but it doesn’t take long before you realize that he’s currently nuzzling up to your nook and looking like he might juuuuusst~!!

Ooooh dear god he’s doing this. The jolt of electricity courses through you as Karkat’s fingers make contact with your nook, his tongue following not long after. You can’t really see what he’s specifically doing down there, because you threw your head back the moment he started doing his thing down there, but boy can you feel what he’s doing quite clearly. And it’s…well, he’s not bad at it, of course. He’s quite diligent, and you’re enjoying yourself just as much as you did when Porrim was doing it, and boy you’re still thinking about a lot of things right now aren’t you?

You’re kind of a mess at the moment, if we’re being honest. There’s a lot of emotions going through your head, mostly focused on how you usually don’t feel it that much with other boys, but with Karkat you’re certainly feeling it, and you’re not sure why that is and it’s driving you mad.

A slight bit of movement next to you draws your attention, and as you look over you notice that Porrim has kneeled down next to where you are currently writhing on the floor, watching you for a moment with a bemused look on her face before she reaches out and tussles your hair a bit, softly muttering, “See, dear, isn’t it nice to be a little more honest and just enjoy yourself?”

You want to respond, but right now isn’t your best moment of coherent thought. In fact, you’re just barely able to keep yourself together enough to mutter out, “I…aaaah…I wa-wasn’t…being…o-oooh…!”

Yeah, not exactly a shining moment of repartee, but you’re a bit distracted at the moment, so…

Porrim giggles as you fail to make sentences, as the hand that was tussling your hair slowly moves south, caressing your cheek and lips. “Huhu…still stubborn, I see…well, even if your brain wants to be polite, your body’s desires are fairly clear, Kanaya…mmm…”

With her hand returning to your cheek, Porrim leans in and begins kissing you again, softly at first, before the kiss turns more intense. By which you mean you start kissing her back significantly harder, which she returns with a giggle. You’d never admit it out loud, but dammit she’s right, you’re really enjoying this and REALLY didn’t want it to end without you reaching the finish line and between Porrim’s kissing and Karkat’s fingering, you’re getting close to…

Oh? Wait…you actually don’t feel Karkat down there right now. He seems to have pulled back. You break from the kiss, ignoring you’re body’s intense hunger to continue just long enough to lift your head and look at oh my god Karkat is positioning himself.

Like “positioning” positioning. He’s lining himself up. With you. With your lady parts. With his boy parts okay you think you’ve made it clear what’s going on now.

…let’s be honest here. You, Kanaya Maryam, have seen many things in your life. You’ve experienced a lot. Both in and out of the bedroom, true, but even in the narrow category of sexual experiences, you’ve been through…well, more than you would have thought you’d have been through at this point in your life. You’re in a long-term relationship with a member of an alien race, and through her in a tangential relationship with a girl you’ve had complicated feelings for going back sweeps. You’ve also been with your matesprit’s direct ectobiological forebear, as well as said forebear’s romantic partner, despite his being male and usually not your thing. Occasionally you’ve been with both at the same time, often including your matesprit as well. Like you said: a lot.

So when you say you would never have even considered what you are seeing right now a possibility, that’s the frame of mind you’re thinking about.

Never, in your wildest dreams, did you expect to see yourself and Karkat in a situation like this. Karkat Vantas? The boy (which, again, was strike one against this scenario occurring in your mind) who’s been nothing but a platonic friend your whole life? The one who, even if you went back in time and told yourself that you’d be romantically involved with him, you would naturally assume it was nothing more than a pale fling that wouldn’t last because neither of you really needed it? No, he was just a good friend, like a companion, or maybe even a…what’s that word Rose uses for Dave…oh right…a brother, almost.

And yet here you are. With that friend and companion moments away from pressing into you. And, as Rose will tell you/tease you about in a very eyebrow-wiggly conversation in the not so distant future, those fraternal feelings are what are making this moment so strange, yet so powerful.

Karkat hesitates for a moment once he has position himself, as you can feel his heat near your nook. He looks you in the eyes, checking on last time that you’re not against this. The emotions you just spoke of flood through you in that moment, before you smile to him and wrap your arms around him.

And just like that, Karkat leans forward and pushes his hips in, and you feel him filling you. You tighten your grip on his back, and a deep sigh escapes you as your hips connect. The two of you embrace each other for a moment, not moving, before you lift your head to kiss him. He returns the kiss quickly, and starts slooowly rolling his hips back and forth into yours.

You kind of lose yourself in the feeling for a moment…alright, dammit, you’ll admit that this feels really, really good. Any feelings of oddness are, at the moment, totally blown away by the pleasure you’re feeling. The fact that Porrim is just watching you two do it isn’t even in your mind at the moment. The only thing you’re focused on is what you’re feeling, and enjoying it for as long as it lasts.

Karkat shifts his hips subtly as he thrusts into you again, and it hits you in just the right spot that it forces another moan from your lips as you break the kiss. You fall flat against the floor again, clapping your hand to your mouth in a last-ditch attempt to quell the guttural noises that Karkat’s movements are pulling out of you.

At this moment, Karkat slows a bit, allowing you to regain enough of your senses to look up at him. He’s not the only one you see, though…Porrim has leaned in, and is whispering into his ear. You can’t hear what they’re talking about, but you have a feeling you’ll find out in a moment…or right now, as Karkat suddenly twists his body and rolls over onto his side, lifting you up and rolling you with him until your positions are reversed.

You place your hands on his chest and lift yourself up, and wow, you’re straddling Karkat. Another one for the weird-ass memory book. Porrim quickly sidles up behind you, her hands sliding up your body until they reach your rumble spheres, as she leans in and quietly whispers to you, “Here…let me help you enjoy yourself a little more…”

She nips your ears as she trails off, her fingers finding the nubs on your spheres and playing with them diligently. Karkat, now under you, brings his hands to your waist and begins bucking his hips up into you. The two of them are focusing all their efforts on you, teasing and playing with your body in every way they can, to get you to the finish line.

Well now it would just be impolite not to take them up on the offer, wouldn’t it?

You throw yourself right into it. You start bucking your hips with Karkat, matching his rhythm. You reach back and find Porrim, turning your head to her and kissing her intently, as she continues to fondle your spheres and nipples. You’re enjoying every minute of it, and you can feel yourself coming closer to the edge.

Finally, you feel Karkat’s pace under you start to pick up, and he hisses out, “Oh, f-fuck…Kanaya…Mmmrgh, I…!” It seems like he’s right there with you…and oh wow, is that last little spurt of thrusting doing everything you need right now. Your lips break away from Porrim’s as your moaning gets deeper in intensity, until the final moment, where everything goes white.

You feel the pleasure wash over you, and the slickness by your nook becoming wetter as you finish. You’re rigid for the moment, until finally the strength leaves you, and you fall towards Karkat’s chest.

And you continue to fall. And fall.

And…keep…falling…

“Oh dear…looks like we’re out of time…well, I guess it’s perfect in a way…” You hear Porrim’s voice, but it’s becoming more distant, as if she wasn’t behind you anymore. “Thank you both for a wonderful evening…and please, come back any time…”

====> Kanaya: Stop falling.

“Mmmm…uhhh…” You feel oddly tired, yet refreshed, as you open your eyes, blinking in the light as you try and regain your sight. You…wait…weren’t you falling a moment ago? And there was…something else…your head’s quite foggy at the moment.

Your vision slowly starts to come back, and you recognize the floor you’re looking at as your own. You’re sitting on your own couch…you turn your head, and…yes, that’s your television, too. The squirming by your lap alerts you to another presence, and you look down and see Karkat there, slowly waking up with his head nestled in your lap, and his squirming is making the dampness there a little uncomfor…

Wait.

Damp…dampness?

You are suddenly very awake.

There’s…something…damp in your lap. The lap which Karkat is currently using as a pillow, you remind yourself for no particular reason. Oh, and now that your senses have come back to you, you realize there’s another slightly damp feeling near you…namely, near your hand, which is on the couch…or, more specifically, a part of the couch that is colored in a significantly redder tint than you remember it being.

“Wh…wha…” The voice coming from your lap causes you to snap your view back to that location. Karkat appears to have returned to the world of the living as well, and appears to be realizing the same things you are. And, specifically, he looks like he’s noticing an oddly moist feeling by his pants, as well as a similar feeling by his face, which seems to be accompanied by a fairly viscous, jade green liquid. And then, at that moment, he looks up to you, and the two of you lock eyes, and the memories of the recent past dream-bubble trip start flooding back to you.

Aaaaand let’s skip past the next few minutes of bloodcurdling screams, wailing, and gnashing of teeth, shall we? Let’s think of something else. Like a lovely field of flowers, on a nice breezy day. Doesn’t that feel better? Why yes, it certainly does.

Now then. Let’s jump to about…oh, twenty minutes later should be good.

“I TOLD you, you need to BURN that fucking couch!!!” Karkat bellows at you as you’re desperately trying to scrub your couch clean, drying his head with the towel you gave him after his quick, boiling hot shower, after which he changed into a new pair of pants for some weird reason. “There’s absolutely no fucking way that thing can be salvaged, we’ll just need to get you a new one!”

“Karkat it will be much more suspicious that something happened if I suddenly need a new couch so I’m just going to try and make do with this all right.” You’re speaking in rapid-fire, as your mind is less focused on what you’re saying as it is in trying to exorcise your furniture of any tell-tale stains via an intense scrubbing. You’re also wearing a new skirt because hahaha obviously you change your clothes right away as soon you wake up and for no other possible reasons.

“Oh, of course! Why didn’t I think of that?!? Sure, a new couch is OBVIOUSLY suspicious, whereas one that is now HALF-STAINED IN CHERRY RED won’t draw any attention at all!” He’s right about that – the stain covers a good portion of the couch and isn’t coming out terribly well, in spite of your scrubbing. “I’m sure everyone will just IGNORE that little detail the next time they come over! Why, I can see Terezi right now, being all ‘H3H3H3 K4N4Y4 YOUR COUCH N3V3R CH4NG3S 4ND C3RT41NLY DO3SNT SMELL OF C4NDY C4NDY R3D R1GHT NOW.’”

“That’s right no one will say anything and uuuuugh oh god I just imagined Terezi sniffing and licking the couch dear god whyyyyy.” You try to play off Karkat’s response and keep scrubbing, but the mental image you just gave yourself was so overpowering it forces you to stop. 

“OH MY GOD, now I’m thinking it!” Karkat wraps the towel around his eyes, as if in the hope that blocking his vision would block the lovely mental image you just shared. “That does it, as soon as I get changed, I’m finding a lighter, lugging that thing outside and setting it on fire immediately!”

“I suppose there’s no other choice I’ll just have to say a leg broke so I went out and replaced it right away hahaha…hah…” As you surrender in your efforts to get the damned spot out, your mind begins to settle at last, and you start going over the events of the previous night. Well, that’s not completely accurate…you’ve been going over those events quite constantly since you woke up, it’s just that this is the first moment you haven’t been dealing with the direct consequences. You sigh again, and look over to Karkat, who is still buried in the towel, and mutter, “Um…Karkat…about, uh…”

Karkat continues drying himself off, not replying immediately as you stumble about your words, until a moment passes and he responds, “Yeah?”

“W-well, it’s…” You search for the right words for the situation, finally taking a breath and asking, “Are we…well, are we okay? Last night was…something, and…I don’t want it to come between…um, I mean…”

“…haaah…and this is why I TOLD you about the common sense of not…” Karkat starts on what sounds very much like his usual tirades, but stops himself before he can get really into the swing of things. He thinks to himself for a second, taking the towel off his head and draping it over his shoulder as he looks back over to you. “Alright, I’ll spare you. And…yeah, we’re okay. We’re still…we’re still us, okay? I won’t let a temporary lapse of sanity change that.”

“You’re sure?” You feel a bit better, but still a bit nervous. “You don’t…”

“AAAUGH, stop thinking about it!” Karkat cuts you off with another bellow. “I said we’re good, so let’s just forget about it and move on!” He starts drying his hair with the towel again, as he yells one more time, “Oh, and I don’t think I NEED to say this, but make sure you and your matesprit don’t go talking about this whole mess, okay? It’s bad enough that she and Dave know a bit of what happened last night, but that’s gotta be it. The ABSOLUTE last thing we need is for word of it to get out and catch the ear of Roxy, or Vriska, or…god forbid, Terezi, because they will NEVER let us hear the end of it.”

“Right, of course. I’ll tie Rose down with one of our secrecy pacts, I promise.” You sigh again, more a sigh of relief than anything else. It’s…yeah. Last night was what it was, but one night won’t change what you and Karkat have. And that’s all you could ask…

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Your thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on the door of your house. Karkat’s head swivels around in a second, his eyes wide as he looks over to you and grumbles, “Oh my god, I need to hide, if someone sees us like this they’ll…”

“It’s alright, Karkat, it’s just Rose.” You get up and walk towards the door. “She texted me a few minutes ago to say she was on her way home from John’s.”

“Wha…and you didn’t tell me!?” Ah, there’s another good old Karkat bellow. See, just like always. “Why in the world didn’t you…”

“Karkat, I was kind of preoccupied, so it sort of slipped my mind.” You roll your eyes as you reach for the door. “Besides, Rose already knows so I didn’t…think…”

You trail off once the door opens. You can’t see him, but Karkat must have wondered why you went so quiet, because you can kind of hear him turn around. So he’s probably seeing what you’re seeing right now. 

Rose is there, of course. But, sadly, she’s not alone.

Standing next to your matesprit is Roxy Lalonde, smiling ear-to-ear as she looks from you, to Karkat, and back to you. You stare at her quietly for a moment, then look back to Rose, who gives you an apologetic gesture. 

In a few minutes, Rose would tell you that Dave blurted out something about you and Karkat last night, and Roxy insisted on tailing her home for a bit of good-natured teasing. There would also be a few apologies from your matesprit to both you and Karkat, as the specific situation the Lalondes discovered you in, not to mention the state of the couch, was not anticipated at the time.

But that’s in a few minutes. At this moment, Roxy’s eyebrows are starting to wiggle quite suggestively. And from behind you, the shirtless boy in your living room has started emitting a high-pitched noise that you recognize from last night. You can already tell today’s going to be a fairly long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all for reading, liking, and comments! 
> 
> If you're wondering about some of the things brought up in this fic, like what John and Roxy get up to, check out the other parts of this polyshipping smut series:
> 
> Part 1: [Vriska: Enact 8each Shenanigans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7143050)
> 
> Part 2: [Roxy's Threesome Addiction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7190969)


End file.
